El juego del amigo invisible
by Eleone
Summary: Llegan las Navidades y todos deciden jugar al "Amigo Invisible". Digimon Frontier!


**El juego del amigo invisible**

por **Eleone**

Los coches pasaban por Shibuya a lenta velocidad a causa de las largas colas. Las calles estaban decoradas felizmente con carteles y bombillas, deseando una Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo. Los Papa Noel disfrazados regalaban caramelos y su alegría a los transeúntes, quienes acababan de comprar hacía unos minutos los últimos regalos.

Un coche familiar de color azul metalizado se detuvo delante de un restaurante. Al abrirse la puerta, un niño pequeño, de unos 8 o 9 años bajó del coche. Portaba un enorme gorro y una chaqueta de color mas oscuro. Se dirigió hacía la parte donde estaba sentado el copiloto y extendió la mano, recibiendo unas monedas.

- Vendremos a buscarte en una hora, cariño -dijo dulcemente la madre del pequeño con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, mama. Estaré con Takuya y los demás.

- Tendrás suficiente con ese dinero? -preguntó el conductor, un hombre con gafas y un semblante agradable.

- Estoy bien. Si tengo algún problema, ya os llamare por el móvil. Hasta luego!

El pequeño entró en el restaurante corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano de sus padres. La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa, observando que su pequeño hijo se estaba haciendo cada vez más mayor. La ventana se elevó y el coche se unió a los demás en la interminable y pesada cola.

Al entrar, el pequeño se sentó en una mesa que daba justo a la ventana. Suspiró cansado al ver que nadie todavía había llegado... la puntualidad no era una de las mejores cualidades de sus amigos.

- Tomoki!!!! -gritó la voz de una chica rubia entrando por la puerta- Hace mucho que has llegado? Siento haber tardado, pero es que hay una cola! Y mi madre estaba enfadada porque todavía no ha encontrado los regalos de Navidad que quería comprar y...

- No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar -interrumpió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

La joven se sentó pesadamente en la silla mientras se quitaba un gorro de invierno de color lila y el abrigo de color más oscuro.

- Y como has estado? -preguntó amablemente mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba a Tomoki como a un hermano pequeño.

- Bien. Ayer me dieron las notas y aprobé todas las asignaturas, papá y mamá querían hacerme una fiesta.

- Vaya!! Me alegro que las cosas te vayan bien!!

Tomoki pudo notar en el voz de su amiga que las cosas no iban bien. Sabía el problema que tenía respecto a Takuya y Kouji... le gustaban los dos, pero no sabía quien le gustaba de verdad. Él todavía era muy joven para entender esas cosas, pero sabía que era muy difícil elegir entre dos personas. Tampoco comprendía porque Izumi no le hacía caso a Junpei, el cual se notaba desde lejos que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

- Lamento llegar tarde! -exclamó el joven en quien pensaba el pequeño. Notó que sus mejillas estaban notablemente sonrojadas porque estaba sentado al lado de la rubia- Parece que todavía no han llegado Takuya y los demás.

- Si... -contestó cansada la italiana de esperar.

- Y si les ha ocurrido algo malo? -preguntó Tomoki preocupado.

Su pregunta no fue contestada, ya que Kouji y Koichi acababan de entrar por la puerta del restaurante. Al verlos, Tomoki, Junpei y Izumi les saludaron, recibiendo como respuesta el saludo de Koichi. El menor de los hermanos solamente se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, única muestra de afecto dentro de su actitud fría.

- Por que llegáis tan tarde? -preguntó Izumi notando que el mayor de los hermanos llevaba una bolsa.

- Decidimos reunir nuestro dinero y comprarle un regalo a mi madre. No habíamos encontrado ninguno hasta el último momento, verdad Kouji?

- Eh... si... -contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirando como las personas pasaban. Se fijó claramente en una mujer que iba acompañada por sus dos hijos pequeños y sonrió con melancolía...

- Entonces, el único que falta ahora es Takuya, no? Por que siempre le tenemos que esperar? -preguntó enfadado el mayor del grupo, golpeando la mesa.

- Quizás le ha ocurrido algo... -susurró Tomoki encogiéndose en su asiento preocupado.

- No te preocupes, seguro que estará bien -intentó consolar el único miembro femenino del grupo-. Y tu, Junpei, a ver si dejas de hacer tanto ruido!! Vas a molestar a todos los clientes...!!

La regañina por parte de Izumi fue interrumpida cuando un joven chocó contra una de las camareras al entrar corriendo de la calle. Al levantarse todos a ver lo que había ocurrido, todos vieron a un joven de unos 13 años con una chaqueta color marrón oscuro y un gorro curiosamente debajo de unas gafas. La camarera se sonrojó completamente mientras intentaba recoger como podía todo el destrozo que había provocado aquel choque.

- CHICOS!!! -gritó mientras se levantaba y saludaba a sus compañeros- Siento llegar tarde, ahora voy!!!

Takuya se arrodilló y ayudó a la avergonzada camarera, y se disculpó antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa como si nada le hubiese ocurrido. Esbozaba una gran sonrisa y se notaba que se sentía alegre.

- Hola! -saludó mientras se sentaba en el único lugar que quedaba, entre Tomoki y Izumi. No notó que ella tembló levemente al chocar con sus codos.

- Para que estamos aquí? -pregunto Kouji secamente sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.

- Mira que eres frío -se quejó el moreno cambiando su semblante alegre por uno molesto.

- Estoy muy ocupado para perder el tiempo aquí.

- Pero que poco te cuesta pasar unos minutos con tus amigos?

- A ti que te importa?

- Calma... por favor... -rogó el portador de la oscuridad con varias gotitas en su cabeza, temiendo que se iniciase una pelea.

- Lo poco que nos vemos, es siempre para pelear -se quejó Junpei intentando mostrarse inteligente.

La tensión se notaba por cada rincón de la mesa, donde estaban reunidos los seis amigos. Por una parte, Takuya y Kouji se lanzaban miradas furiosas mientras los demás intentaban calmarlos inútilmente. Estar juntos era como un imán para atraer las peleas, ahora que no tenían ningún motivo por el que estar juntos.

- Que frío que hace, verdad? -preguntó Izumi con una fingida sonrisa mientras intentaba que los dos autores del alboroto prestasen atención a sus palabras. Nadie pareció escuchar.

- Oh! Muchas gracias!! -exclamó una chica de la mesa de al lado, acompañada por dos chicas y tres chicos

Todos miraron con curiosidad mientras ellos intercambiaban regalos y se abrazaban entre ellos agradecidos.

- El juego invisible... -susurró la joven observando a sus amigos con una postura pensativa y con un brillo especial en sus verdosos ojos- Nosotros deberíamos jugar al Amigo Invisible!!!

- Y eso que es? -preguntó inocentemente Koichi.

- Yo he jugado a eso! -interrumpió Tomoki moviendo sus brazos con una sonrisa- Consiste en repartir unos papeles y regalar un regalo a la persona que te ha tocado, verdad? Hicimos eso la semana pasada en mi clase.

Takuya mostró una sonrisa y empezó a reír quitándose el gorro.

- Parece que me habéis leído la mente! En eso estaba pensando yo!!! -su grito se escuchó por todo el restaurante. El joven se encontraba con una pose victoriosa, mostrando 6 papelitos en el interior del gorro.

- Y eso que es, Takuya? -preguntó Junpei mirando con desconfianza los papeles.

- En cada uno de los papeles están escritos nuestros nombres. Cada uno debe escoger uno y comprar un regalo. Está prohibido decir quien nos ha tocado, vale?

Todos se mostraron muy felices ante la propuesta y tomaron gustosamente uno de los papelitos. Pero... en el sombrero todavía faltaba un papelito. Takuya miró a cada uno de sus amigos, esperando que cada uno tuviese el suyo.

- Kouji!! -exclamó enfadado- Eres el único que no tiene papel. Te quedas con este!

- Menuda estupidez, me niego a jugar a esos juegos de niños.

- Siempre igual... -susurró Kanbara apretando su gorro con fuerza.

El hermano gemelo del peliazul tomó el papel que sobraba y sonrió con varias gotitas.

- No os preocupéis, intentaré convencerle durante el camino a casa.

- Gracias Koichi -dijeron todos a la vez, sin poder evitar pensar en la diferencia entre los dos hermanos.

Al pasar aproximadamente una hora, donde todos conversaron sobre los estudios, las actividades deportivas y... el mundo Digimon, observaron que pronto sería la hora de marcharse. El primero en levantarse fue Kouji, quien tomo su abrigo y salió del restaurante con un "Adiós" muy frío. El hermano de éste se disculpó de los demás, disculpándose por el comportamiento de su hermano.

- Que le pasa? -preguntó Takuya molesto.

- Esta muy nervioso porque mañana tiene unas pruebas para entrar en un grupo musical.

- Pero no hace falta que lo pague con nosotros -se quejó Izumi posando sus manos en sus caderas-. Espero que la próxima vez sea menos frío.

- Veré que puedo hacer -contestó nervioso el joven, observando que su hermano estaba caminando por delante del restaurante sin esperarle-. Nos vemos en unos días para entregarnos los regalos!

- Adiós!! Y mucha suerte! -exclamó el líder del grupo levantando su pulgar.

El menor del grupo miró por la ventana, notando que el coche azul metalizado estaba aparcado en la puerta. Puntual, como habían dicho sus padres, en una hora ya se encontraban allí.

- Mis padres ya han llegado. Me voy con ellos. Adiós!!

- Ten cuidado! -le aconsejó el portador del fuego.

- Bueno, yo me voy! He quedado con una amiga cerca de aquí! -dijo la italiana con una sonrisa- Me acompañas, Takuya?

- Eh... sí.

Junpei intentó detenerles, pero cuando gritó el nombre de los dos, ya habían salido del restaurante. Al querer salir él también, una mano lo tomó por el hombro y le detuvo. Al girarse, el mayor del grupo se encontró con la camarera que había chocado anteriormente con Takuya.

- Disculpe, pero alguien debe pagar la cuenta.

El joven se quedó de piedra al observar la mesa donde habían estado tomando unos batidos de chocolate calientes... nadie había dejado ni un billete para pagar la cuenta.

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Primer capítulo del Amigo Invisible!! Me apetecía mucho escribirlo, pero no me convencía! ^^U Hasta que hable con mis hermanas (explotadoras!! o) Bratty y Rally. Ellas me estuvieron dando ideas para este fic y para los regalos que se deben hacer entre ellos!! ^__^

Claro que si no hay reviews, nadie sabrá que regalos serán!!! Así que... quiero reviews, ne???

Ja ne!!

ELE-CHAN


End file.
